Half of My Heart
by ashcanwrite
Summary: When you're a kid, love is easy. You give someone a clay heart, and you're going to get married. When you're older, it's not as simple. Will a past together and a toddlers promise bring Kurt and Blaine together or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

My friend and I were talking about how cute this would be. So here it is (: enjoy.

SUMMER OF '99

"Mommy! When am I going over Kurt's?" an anxious little 6 year old Blaine screams to him mom.

"Honey, give me a minute. I'm just getting off the phone with his mom." His mother called from the kitchen.

"But I wanna go now!" Blaine crossed his arms and sat on the couch, brown curls covering his big hazel eyes.

"Okay lets get going!" Blaine's mother grabbed her car keys and opened the front door.

'YAY!" Blaine screamed and ran out to the car.

"Mommy, when's Blaine coming?" a young 5 year old Kurt stared out the window.

"I just got off the phone with his mom about ten minutes okay, sweetie." his mother laughed. "Relax." she kissed her sons head.

"But he's suppose to be here to play with me!" Kurt pouted with his lisp.

"Lovebug, he's on his way. Why don't you go set up all your stuff in the back?" his mother suggested.

"Okay." Kurt sighed and walked into the backyard.

"Hi daddy." Kurt smiled at his father who was working on a car in their garage.

"Hey, Kurt." His dad said from under the car.

"Blaine's coming over." Kurt said with a huge smile.

"That's good son."

Kurt may have been young but he wasn't stupid. He heard the boredom in his fathers voice. He left the garage and brought all his stuff to the picnic table by his mothers garden.

"Hey, Kurt, guess who's here?" His mother poked her head out the door.

Just than Blaine pops his head out too.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed.

"Kurt!" Blaine said just as enthusiastically.

They found themselves into a great hug. Their mom's watched and adored them.

"Come on, I have new clay!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the table.

"This is so cool!" Blaine said sculpting something out of clay. "Here you go Kurt." Blaine handed Kurt a small clay ring.

"Oh it's so pretty!" Kurt smiled and put it on. "Hold on." Kurt got up and ran up to his mother who was sitting under the lawn swing with Blaine's mother. "Mommy look what Blaine made me!"

"Oh that's beautiful!" His mother said examining clay ring.

"That was very nice of you Blaine." Blaine's mother ruffled the toddlers hair.

"Me and Kurt are going to get married one day." Blaine smiled.

Both mothers just laughed and awed at their children. "I bet you will." Blaine's mother smiled.

"Go play boys." Kurt's mother laughed.

"Come on I want to make you something too!" Kurt took Blaine's hand once again.

After a few minutes, Kurt tapped on Blaine's shoulder. "Here Blaine." He handed Blaine a clay heart. It was split into two.

"Wow Kurt! This is awesome!" Blaine smiled.

"I get one half and you get the other. And when we're married, we'll glue it back together." Kurt smiled and held the other boys hand.

"I pinky swear that we'll be married." Blaine held out his pinky.

"Good." Kurt grabbed his pinky with his own.

"We're going to be friends forever." Blaine smiled, and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"And ever." Kurt shyly said.

SPRING OF '01

"Mom, can we go to Kurt's today?" The 9 year old boy asked his mother.

"I'm sorry, honey. His mom's not feeling to well." His mother apologized and told Blaine to go play in his room.

The next couple of weeks, Blaine's mother would tell him that he can't play with his best friend because of his mothers health.

"Mom Kurt's birthday is tomorrow. Can we go over?" a hopeful Blaine asked.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but now's not really good time." His mother patted his unruly hair.

"Please! I haven't seen him in forever!" Blaine begged. "Please mom."

"Blaine I'm sorry but you can't see Kurt today." His mother said strictly.

"But..but.." Blaine just gave in and went up to his room. He looked at the picture on his little table. It was of him and Kurt when they were about 4 and 5. He missed his best friend a lot.

"Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?" 7 year old Kurt asked his father.

"I'm not to sure bud." His dad held him close.

It was about the fiftieth hospital visit. Kurt's mother was in bad shape. The doctors don't know what's wrong with her. They've been running ton's of tests.

Kurt watched his mother lay there in pain. Tomorrow will be his 8th birthday. And he wasn't sure if he could spend it with her.

Kurt knew that she was sick. And he loves his mother. But he also really misses his best friend, Blaine. Kurt's lip started to quiver just thinking about Blaine.

SUMMER OF '06

"Last one to the swings a rotten egg!" Blaine's friend Wes screamed as he, Blaine, and their other friend David ran into the park.

"No one goes on the swings anymore Wes!" David said. "Let's play basketball! I got a new ball."

"Alright sure." Wes agreed and turned to Blaine. "Hey wanna play?"

"Nah I'm good with the swings." Blaine smiled and went by the swings. He sat on the swing and watched his friends play basketball.

A young boy came over than and stopped in his tracks. "Oh sorry." He quietly said and ran off.

"Hey you can still sit here!" Blaine called after the little brunette, who looked oddly familiar, but he let it go.

The boy walked a little closer. "Well I don't normally, talk to strangers."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Blaine smiled. "I'm only 13."

"I'm 12." the boy looked at the floor.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Blaine asked.

"I just came from a funeral." he said quietly.

"My name is-"

"Yo! What the heck! Cheater!" Wes screamed and pushed David.

"I'm not a cheater!" David pushed him back.

"I'll be right back." Blaine got up.

"Okay." The little boy said quietly.

"Guys enough. You guys are best friends, knock it off." Blaine separated them.

"But he's being a jerk!" Wes screamed.

"No you are!" David yelled back.

"Guys stop. Have you ever fought like this before?" Blaine asked, already knowing the answer.

Wes and David looked at each other, than at Blaine, than each other again.

"Fine. Here, it's your turn." Wes handed the ball to David.

"No, it's your turn." David threw the ball back at him.

"Thank you." Wes looked away.

"Your welcome." David looked away. "I love you Wes."

"I love you too." Wes spat out angrily.

"See? Was that so bad?" Blaine laughed. Blaine turned to go back to the swings and saw the boy was gone. Where had he gone?

WINTER OF '08

"Dad, don't worry. I'll be fine." Kurt spoke to his father on the phone.

"I don't know son, the mall's sort of dangerous around this time don't you think? Especially for a 14 year old." his dad said worried.

"If anything happens I'll call you right away." Kurt assured him.

"Alright. Just be careful. I love you."

"I love you too dad." Kurt smiled and hung up the phone. "Now where do I want to go first." Kurt said aloud and walked into the hardware store to get new power tools for his father.

"Okay, dad's done." He took out his Christmas shopping list and crossed out his dad's name. he had a small list. It consist of his dad, his best friend Mercedes, and a little something for his mothers grave.

He took a deep breath. Okay, calm down. Don't have a break down in the mall.

"Now what's that store Mercedes' loves." Kurt said aloud. "Ah here." he went into the store and bought Mercedes two new outfits and her favorite perfume.

"Time to get a little something for you self Kurt." Kurt walked out of the store and took out his phone. Not paying attention to where he was walking he pumped into someone, bag's flying every where.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." the other person said.

"It's fine, my fault. I should have been more careful." Kurt quickly picked up all his stuff and ran off. Leaving the curly haired boy on the ground as confused as he could ever be.

SPRING OF '10

"Kurt can I borrow a pen?" Blaine asked his roommate and best friend.

"Yeah sure there should be one in my desk." Kurt cocked his head to his desk.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled and rummaged through the drawer. Blaine than found half of a clay heart. "Hey Kurt what's this?"

Kurt looked up and looked at the heart. "Oh it's nothing. Just..yeah.." Kurt looked down embarrassed. "When I was younger I had a really good friend. And I made that for him. He has the other half.. Well actually I wouldn't know. I lost contact with him a while ago. Probably when I was like 7."

"Hold up a second." Blaine held the heart and went over to his nightstand. He picked up his clay heart and put the pieces together. "Oh God.."

"What?" Kurt walked over towards him.

"Kurt look." Blaine held up the pieces.

"What? Oh wow no way! You're the Blaine I was friends with!" Kurt looked ecstatic.

"And you're the Kurt I was friends with." Blaine laughed. "Wow, small world."

"Yeah your telling me." Kurt smiled. "Hey do you.. Never mind."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, it's silly." Kurt walked towards his bed.

"No, what is it?" Blaine got more curious.

"Do you uh, remember what you gave to me?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Blaine was lost.

"The uh..ring." Kurt sighed.

"Oh yeah, do you still have it?" Blaine asked excited.

"No, my dad threw it out on accident. I was upset for the longest time. I didn't talk to him for about a month." Kurt laughed.

"That's so sad." Blaine walked over and sat on Kurt's bed. "I'll get you a ring that hopefully won't get thrown out." Blaine laughed. "I should call my mom and ask her if she remembers you."

"Uh, Blaine." Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled out his phone.

"Hey mom!" Blaine smiled, "Your on speaker okay, and I have a question."

"What is it dear?" His mother asked.

"Do you remember Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked staring at Kurt.

"Oh yes! How could I forget! I was such good friends with his mother." She paused and took a deep breath.

"Well say hello, Kurt's right here." Blaine put the phone closer to Kurt.

"Hello dear! How are you?" Blaine's mother asked excited.

"I'm good, Mrs. Williams." Kurt smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you for asking. Gosh this is to funny. I remember when you boys were younger. You two were inseparable."

"Yeah we remember." Blaine laughed. "But I got to go, I'll call you later mom."

"Okay, be good! Good talking to you Kurt."

"You too ma'am." Kurt laughed.

"Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

Blaine hung up his phone and looked at Kurt who seemed lost.

"I wish I could tell my mom about you." Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry." Blaine bit his lip. "I know how much she cared about you."

"Yeah.. It's to bad that she's not going to be able to attend my wedding." Kurt laughed slightly. But Blaine looked a bit confused.

"Do you remember what you said?" Kurt asked.

"I said a lot Kurt." Blaine smiled. "I was a chatty kid if you don't remember."

"About us getting married.." Kurt shied away.

Blaine laughed. "Yes I remember. We had our little hearts set that we'd be married when we got older."

"Do you still feel the same?" Kurt asked looking into his best friends eyes.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked oblivious.

"Do you still want to marry me?" Kurt asked strongly.

"It would be an honor." Blaine laughed.

"Be serious." Kurt got a bit more quiet.

"Oh, uh, wow.. Well.. Yeah." Blaine half smiled.

"R-really?" Kurt seemed surprised.

"I made a pinky promise, didn't I?" Blaine held Kurt's hand.

"So where do we go from here?" Kurt looked from their intertwined hands to Blaine's beautiful face.

"How about we start with this." Blaine leaned in and pressed his warm lips to Kurt's.

"Whoa are we interrupting?" Wes laughed walking into the door way with David.

Kurt pulled away embarrassed and Blaine had his eyes closed with a small smile.

"Yeah you sort of did." Blaine finally looked up at his friends.

"You guys really have impeccable timing." Kurt said.

"Don't we?" David laughed.

"What's going on?" Wes asked. "What the hell is this?" Wes picked up the two heart pieces. "It looks like a 5 year old made it."

"That's because a 5 year old did make it." Kurt shot at him.

"About 11 years ago to be exact." Blaine smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" David asked confused.

"Kurt and I were really good friends when we were toddlers. He made the heart and gave me half. And we lost contact for so long. We just found out we've been friends all that while because I found his half of the heart." Blaine smiled and held Kurt's hand.

"So you guys are basically freaking out.. Over old clay." Wes said blankly.

"It's not just old clay. It symbolizes our friend ship." Kurt defended himself and Blaine.

"So that kiss.. That was just friends?" David asked with an eye brow raised.

"No, I shared a kiss with my boyfriend." Kurt spoke.

"Boyfriend?" Blaine asked with a surprised expression. "I'm not so sure I ever asked you to be my boyfriend."

"Oh, well..uh..okay.." Kurt looked away.

"Kurt?" Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and stared into the younger boys bright blue eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Oh my gosh," Kurt let out a deep breath. "Yes! Of course. Wow, don't do that to me! I almost had a heart attack."

"Kurt I'm sorry, I was kidding." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked curious.

"Nothing." Kurt got up and walked towards Wes, taking the heart of his hands.

"Kurt are you sure? You seem so upset." Blaine got worried.

"Yes, Blaine, I'm fine." the words came out of Kurt's mouth a little more harsh than expected.

"Ouch." Blaine whispered.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing.. You just seem.. Annoyed with me." Kurt felt hurt that Blaine would think that.

"I'm not annoyed with you." Kurt assured him. "I'm annoyed with Dumb and Dumber over there." Kurt gestured to Wes and David sitting on Blaine's bed, playing rock, paper, scissors.

Blaine closed his eyes, relieved. "Hey guys can you leave us alone for a bit?"

"What? You want us gone?" Wes asked pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I'd never.." David grabbed his heart as if it were hurt.

"Out, now." Blaine glared at them. They finally left and shut the door behind them. "There now we're alone." Blaine smiled.

"No we're not." Kurt walked towards the door. "Right Wes and David?"

"Uh, Wes and David aren't here at the moment, please leave a message." Wes' voice was muffled through the door.

"BEEP!" David screeched.

Blaine walked over to the door. He opened it and stared at his friends who were sitting on the floor. "Guys, please." He said it in a begging and sad way, that they didn't bother rebutting.

Blaine shut the door and walked over to Kurt who was staring out the window. Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist. "So what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I just.. I love you." Kurt took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I love you too." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's shoulder.

"No, you don't understand. I'm in love with you. My best friend." Kurt felt like crying.

"What's so wrong with that?" Blaine asked confused.

"You obviously don't feel like same." Kurt let out a slight laugh.

"Says who?" Blaine was hurt that Kurt thought that.

"Blaine I asked if you still wanted to marry me and you hesitated." Kurt turned around, facing Blaine.

"Are you really upset over that? Kurt you caught me off guard. And it's not something that's easy to answer." Blaine said, but than realized how bad that sounded. Like he doesn't know what he wants.

"If you really do though.. It would have been easy for you to answer." Kurt smiled with a sad look on his face. Fighting back tears.

"Kurt no I didn't mean it like that." Blaine tried to convince him.

"Blaine, just forget it." Kurt went to his bed and sat down, continuing to work on school work.

"Are we still.. A couple?" Blaine asked genially unsure.

"I don't know." Kurt sighed.

That's when Blaine's heart sank. He had to do something right. He had to fix this.

SOOOO let me know if I should keep this going, please and thank you (:

I hope everyone likes this. Reviews and amazing.

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope that this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is. I tried my best to make it less fluffy and cute. Hopefully, I did a good job. Thanks! Xoxo.**

Kurt has ignored Blaine for the rest of the day. Blaine doesn't know what to do about it. Every time he said something to Kurt, Kurt would just look at him and than continue with what he was doing. 

It was really killing Blaine. He didn't know what to do. So he call the only person he could think of. His mother.

"Mom, I really messed up. And I don't know what to do." Blaine called his mom, trying not to sound to upset.

"Honey from what your telling me, Kurt just seems upset that you're not as enthusiastic about marriage like you were when you were little." he heard a smile in his mom's voice.

"But that's just it. We aren't little kids anymore. Things have to be taken into serious consideration." Blaine told his mom.

"It was just a question that obviously meant a lot to him. Maybe if you talk to him about it, he'll understand."

"Mom, I've tried. All he does is ignore me. It's killing me slowly. I just.. I want things to be good again." Blaine sighed. "I have an idea." 

"What is it?" His mom asked.

"I'll tell you about it when you met me at the mall." I smiled. He knew exactly what to do.

A WEEK LATER

"Blaine dear, you spent so much money. Just go up to him." Blaine's mom encouraged him over the phone.

"But it's been a week and he still hasn't said anything to me." Blaine ran his fingers through his lose curls.

"Just do it. Everything will be fine." Blaine's mother wished him luck and got off the phone.

_It's now or never Blaine_, he thought before entering their room.

Kurt was sitting at his desk typing up something.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine called over to him.

Silence.

"Okay I know that your extremely mad with my right now, but hear me out." Blaine stopped. Kurt turned around and stared at him. It was a relief to Blaine that Kurt actually tried.

"Alright. Well, Kurt I've been thinking about how we've been acting lately. And I thought about all the great times together. I really do love you." Blaine walked over to Kurt and kneeled on the floor next to him. "I feel terrible that I didn't answer your question to the best of my abilities. And well.. Here's something I thought could help." 

Blaine pulled out a small box and opened it to Kurt. Kurt's eyes went open. _No he didn't_, Kurt thought. In side was a ring. It looked like a wedding band, but engraved on the outside was '_..forever and ever.._' with small diamonds. On the inside was the words, '_I pinky swear_'.

"Blaine what.. What is this?" Kurt asked shocked at the beautiful sight.

"It's a promise ring. And no not for sex. I mean.. it could be for that too. But I want to give this to you, to show you that I'm dedicated to you. And that I really do love you. And I hope that you'll talk to me again, because I miss your voice." Blaine finally finished and was out of breath. Heart pounding waiting for a response.

"Blaine I can't take this." Kurt said.

"What? Why?" Blaine's heart sank deep.

"Well, why I was waiting for you, someone asked me out to the movies.. And I said yes.. And who knows. Maybe I'll end up liking him more." Kurt looked away, feeling terrible.

"Your kidding right?" Blaine chuckled.

"No, I'm quite serious." Kurt sighed.

Blaine took a deep breath. "You know what.. Sorry I bothered. I guess when you tell someone you're in love with them, it's okay to just totally forget about them."

"Blaine don't be like that." Kurt crossed his arms. "I wasn't going to be able to wait forever."

"But all this time.. You could have done whatever you want.. But no that you told me you love me.. Now that you told me your in fucking love with me? Your blowing me off completely?" Blaine was furious. 

"Well you gave me a shitty response when I asked you about marriage." Kurt yelled back.

"We're 17 and 16 years old! Kurt for real! Do you really think, that we're going to be together through out high school, college, and than go out in the real world? Raise a family together? Well news flash! Not all teen couples last Kurt. Use your fucking brain!" Blaine felt his self shaking. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Don't ever talk to me again." Kurt threw the box with the ring at Blaine. "Your dead to me." Kurt grabbed a bag and packed some clothes and his toiletries.

"Kurt, wait. I'm so-"

"If you say your sorry, I'll slap you so hard.." Kurt trailed off, staring at Blaine with a terrified look on his own face. "I just need to get away from you." Kurt felt himself about to cry.

"Please don't go." Blaine begged him. Blaine felt a piece of him being taken away.

"You crossed the line, Blaine. Give me some breathing space. I'll think about talking to you when I cool off." Kurt put his bag over his shoulder.

"Where are you even going to stay?" Blaine asked.

"I'll ask if I can crash in David and Wes' room." Kurt went for the door.

"How about this." Blaine got in his way. "You stay here. I'll find any excuse to stay out of the room until late, so the only time you have to deal with me is when we're sleeping. Please Kurt, it'll ease my mind so much."

Kurt looked hesitant but than agreed. "Fine. But I'm serious. Don't talk to me. You're on my shit list." Kurt walked right past Blaine and started to put things away.

Blaine took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. _At least I know he'll be safe here._

It was late at night. About 10:45PM. Blaine and Kurt were in their beds. Blaine looked over at Kurt who was reading.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I said don't talk to me." He spat out.

"It's just real quick I swear." Blaine said.

"Fine, what is it." Kurt kept staring at his book.

"Are you really going on a date with that guy?" Blaine asked nervous to what the answer was. _Of course he's going to go out with that guy, Kurt hates you._ Blaine thought in his mind.

"I'm not sure." Kurt looked up. Once their eyes met, they feel a jolt of shock run through their bodies. They both looked away embarrassed.

"I hope you don't. But that's your decision." Blaine smiled slightly.

"Yeah. It is." Kurt shut his book. "Good night, Blaine."

"Good night Kurt." Blaine felt hurt. But he shut his night stand light off right after Kurt shut his off. 

_This was going to be extremely hard, _they both thought before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapters both cute and sad. More so on the cute side. Hopefully you guys like it. It's the final chapter of this short story. Xoxo**

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night screaming. He looked over a Kurt who was sleeping in his bed safe and sound. Blaine let out a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. His dream consisted of him proposing to Kurt, and Kurt saying no, than running off with another guy. Laughing at how pathetic he was.

It was dark in their room. The lights from outside in courtyard were bright enough to let in a little light into the boys room.

Blaine got out of bed and went by Kurt's night stand. He saw Kurt's half of the heart was gone. _Where did it go?_ Blaine thought. He than noticed something in Kurt's hands. It was the little clay heart. Blaine smiled, it made him feel better knowing that Kurt really does love him.

_You screwed up buddy, _Blaine sighed. He walked back over to his bed and laid down. He had to get some sleep. But he couldn't. All he can think about was Kurt. How mad he was. How hurt he was. How he threw the ring at him.

Blaine sat up in bed. "Of course." He whispered to himself. He got out of bed and put his robe on. _Hopefully the art room was unlocked,_ he thought as he left the room.

Early the next morning, Blaine was sitting in the cafeteria with a big chunk of clay in front of him.

"Hey man what's up?" Wes came over. Blaine had his eyes focused on the clay he was shaping in his hands. "Dude what are you doing?"

"Shhh.. I'm trying to concentrate." Blaine kept staring at the clay.

"Why are you playing with clay?" Wes asked a little freaked out at how focused Blaine was.

"Hey can you do me a favor and get the measurement of Kurt's left ring finger?" Blaine looked up at Wes. His eyes blood shot. He hasn't slept since 2 in the morning.

"Oh my God, Blaine, you look exhausted!" Wes exclaimed.

"Just please go get his measurement?" Blaine begged.

"How would I even do that?" Wes asked confused.

"Run up to him, put a string around his finger and than run away screaming. He won't suspect anything, since he's used to your randomness." Blaine continued on the clay.

"Alright fine." Wes stormed off.

Kurt was at his locker getting his books for his first period class when Wes came out of no where and grabbed his hand. He put a string around Kurt's finger and pulled it off slightly.

"What are you doing, Wesley?" Kurt asked, sort of frightened.

"Oh nothing. AHHHH!" Wes screamed in his face and ran off.

_I swear, that kid get's weirder and weirder everyday,_ Kurt thought to him self.

"Here." Wesley gave Blaine the tied string that fit Kurt's finger.

"Thank you so much!" Blaine grabbed the string and started rolling out clay into a small ring.

"Why do you need that anyway?" Wes asked.

"I'm making Kurt a ring." Blaine said quietly.

"Why don't you just buy him one." Wes laughed. Blaine looked up and glared at him. "Okay never mind."

Blaine was so hypnotized by his art work that Wes decided to leave him alone.

Blaine's phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Williams, those flowers that you ordered won't be here until Saturday. Is that alright?" The nice lady asked.

"Sure, no problem. Thank you so much." Blaine said.

"Not a problem. What address was that again though?" The woman asked.

"619 Kendal Avenue Lima, Ohio." Blaine answered.

"Thank you dear, they should be delivered between the hours of 11AM to 12PM."

"Okay, thanks again." Blaine said.

"No, thank you. Bye now." The woman had hung up before Blaine even said goodbye.

"Son I haven't seen you in a while. You should come home this weekend." Burt told his son.

"I most likely will. I can't be around here all weekend." Kurt sighed.

"Why what happened?" Burt asked. "Is someone giving you trouble?"

"No not at all. Well, I mean, me and Blaine got into a fight." Kurt confessed.

"I thought you too were just.."

"Yeah we're just friends. But uh, you probably don't remember, but do you recall me always hanging out with another little boy. Mom's friend's son?" Kurt hoped his dad did.

"Oh yeah the Williams. What about them?" Burt asked concerned.

"Well that's Blaine. He's the little boy." Kurt closed his eyes and remember, mini Blaine.

"Oh really? What a coincidence." Burt sounded amused. "But what's the problem?"

"Well, I told him I was in love with him.. And something else, but it turned into a fight. I really don't feel comfortable around him right now." Kurt opened his eyes as Blaine came through the door. "Uh I got to go though. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay if you need me call me." Burt reminded Kurt.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too kid." and they hung up.

"Hey uh sorry, I didn't think you'd be in here." Blaine sounded worried.

"Well it is my room too ya know." Kurt gave him an attitude.

"Oh, no I just thought, you'd be on that date by now." Blaine looked away, hurt of the idea of Kurt being on a date with someone else.

"No, I cancelled." Kurt walked over to the window.

"Why's that?" Blaine asked sort of hopeful.

"I'm tired. And I have a lot of work to catch up on. I have an important assignment due tomorrow." Kurt lied. He didn't want to date that other guy. He wanted Blaine. He missed Blaine. But he wasn't going to be the one to apologize.

"Oh right, well I'll leave you alone than." Blaine got up to leave the room. "Oh wait." He went into his closet and got his guitar. "Now I'll leave you alone." He gave a small warm smile as he left.

As much as Kurt wanted to be mad at Blaine, he couldn't help but small back as Blaine left the room.

Once school was over on Friday, Kurt ran up to his room and grabbed his bags. _Home for the weekend, finally._ he thought as he was about to walk out of the room.

Blaine was in the door way just staring. "Going home?"

"Yeah, for the weekend." Kurt simply said, struggling with his bags.

"Here let me help you." Blaine grabbed two of the three bags.

Once down to Kurt's car, Blaine helped load everything up. He finished putting the last bag in his car, when Blaine turned to Kurt.

"So are you still..ya know?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I am." Kurt couldn't even look at Blaine. Sure he love him, but after what Blaine did, after what Blaine _said_, he couldn't look at him the same.

"Kurt I'm really sorry." Blaine started. "I was way out of line."

"Yeah, you were. And sorry's just..not going to cut it." Kurt walked around the car and got in the drivers seat.

Blaine followed him and stopped the door before Kurt shut it.

"I know sorry isn't good enough. But just know, that I do love you." Blaine gave a small smile.

Kurt just looked at him, holding back the urge to slap him and the urge to kiss him. He just gave a small smile in return and said, "Bye Blaine. I'll see you Sunday." Kurt shut his door and drove off. Blaine stood in the parking lot watching him drive away.

"Hey welcome home kid!" Burt greeted his son at the door.

"Hi dad." Kurt gave him a strong hug.

"Kurt!" Carole called from the kitchen. She appeared with in seconds. "How are you?" She gave Kurt a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm doing alright. Your self?" Kurt asked.

"Great, thanks for asking." She smiled brightly at him.

"Yo Kurt!" Finn came running up to him like a child. But what happened next, Kurt didn't expect. Finn picked him up into a hug. "Dude I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." He said whiling putting Kurt down.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Kurt laughed. He loved being home. It felt good. He felt like he could relax. Or as close to relaxing as he can get.

"Come on savages, go watch football." Carole laughed at them. Kurt went to go with his father and Finn, until Carole stopped him. "No, no. Kurt I want you to come with me."

Kurt didn't hesitate. He followed Carole into the kitchen.

"Okay so tell me what's wrong." She looked at her stepson.

"What ever do you mean?" Kurt smiled trying to play it off as nothing.

"Kurt, I know you by now. I can tell when your upset." Carole sat next to him at the kitchen table. "What's on your mind honey?"

"A lot has happened over the past week and a half." Kurt admitted. "Blaine and I haven't really been, close."

"You guys have a fight?" Carole asked concerned.

"Sort of. You see, we were friends, best friends when we were younger. But we didn't know until a little over a week ago."

Carole smiled and seemed interested. "You don't say?"

"Yeah, well, we promised each other something. And well, I asked Blaine about it.. And he seemed hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he wants to keep that promise." Kurt felt him self get more upset than he was.

"What's the promise, if you don't mind me asking?" Carole asked.

"It was silly." Kurt laughed trying to hold back tears. _Silly indeed,_ he thought.

"Come on, sweetie," Carole encouraged him.

"It was about marriage." Kurt sighed, letting one tear escape.

"Oh? What about marriage?"

"We pinky promised we'd get married. I got mad at Blaine when he hesitated to answer me when I asked if he still wanted to marry me." Kurt was crying now. "And I really over reacted. But than he made it worse. He yelled at me, basically insisting it wasn't possible."

"Oh honey come here." Carole gave Kurt a hug and held him close. "I'm sure he didn't mean for this to happen. He's probably just as upset."

"He is." Kurt chuckled slightly. "He tried apologizing, but I wouldn't accept it. Sorry wasn't going to fix anything."

"Maybe you should sleep on it. Think about all you've been through with Blaine. And think to your self, is he worth it?" Carole gave me a sincere look. "You're a smart boy, Kurt. You'll make the right choice for your self."

"Thanks, talking to you really helped." Kurt smiled wiping away tears.

"I hope your not just saying that." Carole laughed.

"No, not at all. I feel better letting it all out." Kurt suddenly felt ill, "Just do me a favor.. don't tell dad or Finn."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Carole smiled. Kurt was happy that his dad found Carole. She was a great woman.

"Kurt wake up!" Kurt felt someone jumping on him. He eyed his eyes slightly and saw it was Finn.

"Ugh Finn, it's too early for this." Kurt complained looking at his clock. It read 9:30AM. He was so used to waking up around 11AM or noon at Dalton. Dalton. That reminded him of his dream. When he returned, he couldn't find Blaine. He ran into David and Wes. Wes was crying and David was holding back tears, trying to take care of his friend. When Kurt had asked them where Blaine was, David said that he died in a car crash Friday night trying to get to you. Kurt felt his whole world fall apart. His chest felt like it was going to explode. But than he woke up. So Finn being annoying, actually worked to Kurt's advantage this morning.

"Come on we have a lot to do today." Finn shook Kurt.

"Alright, let me shower and get dressed. I'll be up in a minute." Kurt mumbled.

"I am not moving until you are in that shower." Finn crossed his arms, and than stared at Kurt's computer chair. He sat down and than said, "Now I am not moving until your in that shower."

"Fine pain in the butt." Kurt got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Hurry up slow poke!" Finn yelled as he left Kurt's room in the basement.

Kurt was out of the shower and dressed by 11:37AM. He threw on anything today. Because today, he just didn't care. A pair of black skinny jeans, a white button up dress shirt, and a black bow tie. He flipped his bangs up in the way that Blaine loves.

Kurt sighed. He really did miss Blaine.

Kurt made his way upstairs and saw Finn in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"What some breakfast?" Carole asked smiling.

"No thank you." Kurt smiled back, not as bright though.

"How did you sleep?" She whispered to Kurt.

"I had a nightmare. But that's what happens when your fighting with the person you're in love with." Kurt tried to blow it off his shoulders.

"If you need to talk I'm here." She smiled and rubbed Kurt's back.

"Thanks, Carole." Kurt sighed and watched as Finn devoured the last couple spoon full's of cereal.

"Ready to go?" Finn asked.

"Yeah but where are we going?" Kurt asked confused. Finn barely even want's to go out for the day with Kurt. Why would he now?

"I need to run a couple errands for mom and your dad. I figured you can help me remember everything." Finn smiled.

"Alright lets go." Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed. He heard loud banging from out back. "What's that?" Kurt asked.

"Oh nothing, your fathers just fixing something." Carole said a bit to quick.

"Should he even be out there? What if he strains him self to much? He can't afford another trip the hospital." Kurt was freaking out.

"Honey!" Carole put her hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Your dad's fine. Go out for an hour. When you come back lunch will be ready."

"Okay, yeah, sure." Kurt smiled and left the house.

"Gosh guys, that was a close one," Carole said to Burt and Blaine who were hammering the old picnic table together.

"Did he suspect anything?" Blaine asked worried.

"Not at all." Carole smiled. "Here let me help you with those plants."

It was over an hour before Finn and Kurt found everything on their parents list.

"That was exhausting," Finn said as they drove back to their home.

"Eh not really. I've been through much more tiring shopping." Kurt laughed at his stepbrothers weakness.

"Oh shut it." Finn said.

They pulled up to the house and got out of the car. Finn and Kurt brought all the bags into the kitchen. Carole had three plates set up.

Finn sat down and so did she. Kurt was about to join them until Carole said, "Oh, no honey, that's for your father. You're eating out back." She smiled.

_What was she talking about? _Kurt thought. But he shrugged and opened the back door. And that's when he saw Blaine.

Blaine saw Kurt walk out of the house. His heart started to beat faster.

Kurt looked all around the backyard. It looked just as it had when he was younger. The same picnic table. They clay sitting on the table. Two lunches sat on the other side of the table. And the thing that Kurt noticed the most, was his mothers garden.

"What is all of this?" Kurt asked in astonishment.

"I made a time machine and brought back your old backyard." Blaine smiled.

"This looks exactly how my mothers garden had." Kurt walked over admiring the beautiful flowers. "You did all this?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah pretty much. I mean, your dad helped me with the picnic table. Carole helped me with the flowers." Blaine walked closer to Kurt.

"I really want to be mad at you.. But you're making it so difficult for me to do that." Kurt was still stunned.

"Do you forgive me?" Blaine asked hopeful.

"I'll think about it." Kurt looked at Blaine, who had on his usual jeans and white v neck.

"Well, think about it, while you're wearing this." Blaine pulled out a small wooden box. It had on top a small painting of a heart. Our clay heart.

He gave it to Kurt. Kurt took it and opened the small box slowly. Inside was a small clay ring. Just like the one he had.

"Blaine did you really make me a clay ring?" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Yeah, you deserve it after getting yours thrown away." Blaine chuckled.

"You really do love me don't you?" Kurt asked.

"More than you know." Blaine's expression got serious. He walked over to the fence and picked up his guitar.

He started to play a song that Kurt was unfamiliar with.

Than he started to sing.

"_We watch the season pull up its own stakes, and catch the last weekend of the last week. Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced, another sun soaked season fades away."_ Kurt wasn't familiar with the song until Blaine sang the chorus._"You have stolen my heart."_ Kurt felt his heart beat faster._ "You have stolen my heart.""Invitation only, grand farewells, crash the best one, of the best ones, clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight." _Blaine sang to Kurt, looking directly into his bright blue eyes._"You have stolen my heart." _Blaine smiled at Kurt when he sang this part again._ "You have stolen my heart.""And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration, one good stretch before our hibernation, our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well." _Blaine played softly on his guitar, Kurt stared at the way his fingers moved so elegantly with the instrument._"Sleep well, sleep well." _Kurt couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face while Blaine sang to him. _"Sleep well, sleep well.""You have stolen, you have stolen, you have stolen my heart."_ Kurt felt amazed as Blaine belted out the last word._"I watch you spin around in your highest heels, you are the best one, of the best ones, we all look like we feeeeeeeeeeeeel!" _Kurt melted into a puddle when Blaine hit that high note._"You have stolen my, you have stolen my, you have stolen my heart!" _Blaine finished the song by strumming an extra few chords. He looked up at Kurt, who's eyes we're full of tears.

"Kurt?" Blaine grabbed his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just being a baby." Kurt tried to suck it up.

"Kurt, you don't have to be ashamed of crying in front of me." Blaine held Kurt close to him. "I've been your best friend for twelve years." Blaine laughed into Kurt's neck.

"And I'm ready to be more." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine pulled away to look at Kurt who had stopped crying, but was still sniffling.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Positive." Kurt smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Blaine smiled and cupped his hands around Kurt's face, pulling him into a long and passionate kiss.

It's safe to say, they started dating right away. Kurt accepted Blaine's promise ring. And for Blaine's birthday, Kurt got him one.

They made it together through the rest of high school. And they even last through college.

The night of Kurt's college graduation, Blaine proposed. Kurt, thrilled as ever, said yes.

They got married at the ages of 23, Kurt, and 24, Blaine, young and in love.

At their reception, Kurt and Blaine Hummel danced to the song 'Stolen', which became the newlyweds wedding song.

"It's funny how a clay heart and a toddlers promise made all of this happen." Kurt said to his handsome husband, while they shared their first dance.

"Those aren't the only contributing factors." Blaine looked into his gorgeous husbands eyes.

"Oh? Than what else is there?" Kurt asked.

"We made this happen." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt of the millionth time today. It never got old though. "I love you Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too Blaine Hummel." Kurt smiled at his husband and kissed him once more.

**Yeah I know, cheesy ending. But it's the best that I can do. I'm thinking about making a follow up story, about Kurt and Blaine when they're older. Let me know what you think! **

**Xoxo**


End file.
